


Hope’s Private Birthday Afterparty

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [7]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: It’s Hope’s 19th birthday! There’s a party going on for her but what about the private after party with her boyfriend?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Hope’s Private Birthday Afterparty

Hope’s birthday came up as well and they had another party in Raf and Landon’s room, music flowing and drinks as well.

One by one, her friends gave her gifts. Her boyfriend was last giving her a small box with a note.

_Hope you like it. Happy birthday, baby. Love, Landon_

She opened the book and there in,lied a bracelet with a birthstone in the middle.

“You done goofed, Landon. That isn’t Hope’s birthstone.” Kaleb said after looking at the bracelet.

“No, but it is mine.” Landon said. Hope slid the bracelet on her arm

“Well I love it.” Hope replied.

The party went on until everyone went to their rooms and Rafael went to Kaleb and MG’s room.

“Finally.” Hope moaned

“I have wanted to try something but...” Hope sighed

“Let’s try it.” Landon replied

“One rule: no touching unless I say so.” She said and got undressed into her underwear, a matching bra and panty set.

Landon’s mouth watered, surely she didn’t mean the rule about no touching, did she?

Then she got on top of him and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. She took him into her mouth and playing with the head with her tongue while moving up and down.

“Hope,fuck...” he moaned and then she released him and took off his jeans and boxers.

Then she got off him to take off her panties and after got back on him and lowered herself on his dick, taking him in, and moving up and down to thrust himself inside her.

He met her with his own thrusts groaning as he did so.

“Fuck...” he groaned and Hope moaned at this

“You like my pussy, don’t you? Don’t you?” she asked

“Fuck yes, I love your pussy, Hope!” He shouted

“Do you like cumming in my pussy?” She asked

“God, I love cumming in your fucking pussy, Hope!” He shouted,thrusting faster and harder, earning a yelp from Hope on top of him.

“You like it when I’m a little slut for you?” She asked.

“God yes...you’re such a little slut. No one but me knows and I love it.” He replied

He went on thrusting and he moans.

He’s close to his release and so is she.

“God, I love your fucking cock!” she says and reaches her release,creaming on his cock.

This is the last straw for him and he moans her name while reaching his own release,spurting his hot load into her hot,wanting pussy. He is soft but has to say “You love it when I cum inside you,don’t you? Love how my hot seed feels inside you, little slut?”

“Fuck yes, it feels so good! It feels so good when you spill yourself inside me!” She moans,getting off his cock and taking off her bra and lying down next to him, utterly exhausted and pleased, riding the last waves of her release.   
She cuddles into him as they get under his sheets.

He kisses her on the forehead and says “Love you, birthday girl.”

She whispers back “love you too.”

Both are content in each other’s loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> In this part,I didn’t mean “slut” in the usual degrading sense, just that Hope is in touch with her own sexuality.


End file.
